


Вечеринка удалась

by marinesku



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: Стэн/Кайл + Венди. На какой-нибудь вечеринке Венди застукивает Стэна и Кайла в самый "неподходящий момент"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечеринка удалась

***  
Сегодня день Бебе. Бебе - королева бала. Она дефилирует между полупьяными накуренными гостями и принимает комплименты.  
\- Отличная вечеринка, Бебе!  
\- Все просто круто!  
\- Ты супер, крошка!  
Ее хватают за руки, обнимают за талию, шлепают по заднице и норовят оттащить в сторонку. У нее немножко тянет там, внизу, но нет-нет-нет. Она еще не решила, кого сегодня осчастливит.  
Все идет просто замечательно, и ей хорошо как никогда.  
Если б еще не зануда Венди с постной миной. Сидит себе в углу, не пьет, не курит, глядит волком и отшивает парней. И ведь вечно она все портит.  
Было дело, Бебе решила, что та лесбиянка, и даже пару раз к ней подкатила. Это было бы… современно. Она же девушка широких взглядов, да плюс еще трофей в ее копилку.  
Видели бы вы эту дуру, когда она сообразила, что от нее требуется.  
Ну уж, если Венди не завелась на нее – на Бебе Стивенс! - она просто фригидная ледышка.  
И вот угораздило ж Бебе прозябать в этом провинциальном городишке. Уж где-нибудь в Лос-Анджелесе она бы подыскала себе разбитную подружку под стать и зажигала бы по полной. А тут приходится терпеть эту курицу.  
Иначе кто станет слушать рассказы об очередных ее победах? Ну не Картман же, в конце концов.  
\- Привет, красотка!  
Кто-то сгребает Бебе в охапку и целует в шею.  
\- Эй, Эрик, что ты себе позволяешь?  
Бебе вычитала эту фразу в одном любовном романе и теперь вставляет ее при случае. Она дрыгает ногами, пока Картман тащит ее наверх.  
\- Не говори, что не ждала меня, детка.  
\- Пусти, придурок.  
Бебе заливисто хохочет, отпихивая его руки со своей груди.  
\- Ну же, крошка, не будь такой жестокой.  
Это похоже на фразу из какого-то фильма, и Бебе тает.  
Он затаскивает все еще упирающуюся для виду Бебе в спальню.  
\- Ой, ну Эрик, что ты делаешь?  
Бретельки уже стянуты.  
Вечер перестает быть томным.  
\- Ну Эрик. Какой ты…  
Бебе ойкает и хихикает. Выбор, похоже, на сегодня сделан.  
\- Ты еще не знаешь, какой я, детка.  
Вечеринка удалась.

***  
\- Кайл! Это я, - Стэн деликатно стучит в дверь. – С тобой все в порядке?  
Чувство вины, чувство вины.  
Нельзя было позволять ему пить. Кому лучше Стэна известно, как Кайла развозит с пары стаканов.  
Ответа не следует, и Стэн дергает ручку. Дверь не закрыта.  
Кайл валяется на полу у унитаза. В воздухе висит ядерная смесь из запахов алкоголя, освежителя воздуха и мятной жидкости для полоскания рта.  
Стэн опускается на пол и трясет Кайла за плечи.  
\- Эй! Тебе плохо?  
Тот в отключке и не слышит.  
Стэн бросает взгляд на дверь и кладет голову Кайла себе на колени.  
Чувство вины. Или чувство стыда?  
Он мог остановить его, и Кайл бы послушался.  
Но подвыпивший Кайл. Он такой… _податливый_.  
Стэн краснеет.  
Чувство стыда, чувство стыда.  
Хорошо еще, Кайл никогда ничего не помнит наутро. Стэн с ужасом думает, что если он все-таки однажды вспомнит, между ними все будет кончено. Даже дружба.  
У Кайла на животе задралась футболка, а пуговица на джинсах расстегнута и обнажает резинку боксеров.  
Стэн вспоминает, как в детстве Картман уверял его, что у рыжих евреев волосы _там_ тоже рыжие.  
Глупости какие лезут в голову. Стэн краснеет еще больше.  
Это потому что он сам все-таки пьян. Хотя обычно он старается употребить поменьше: кто-то из них двоих должен быть трезвым.  
Стэн борется с собой с полминуты и только потом аккуратно тянет собачку молнии на штанах Кайла вниз и приспускает резинку.  
Херня. Ни разу. Так, если только слегка в рыжину.  
Самое время убрать руку, но Стэн почему-то продвигает ее внутрь.  
Чувство стыда, чувство стыда.  
И когда оно его останавливало?  
Под рукой чувствуются заметные изменения, и грудь Кайла поднимается все чаще.  
Вечер перестает быть томным.

***  
На этот раз пришлось ждать подольше. Зато – какой бонус – сразу к делу.  
Кайл лихорадочно соображает, что будет выглядеть убедительнее: «прийти в себя» прямо сейчас или сначала помычать что-нибудь маловразумительное.  
На самом деле, этот дурацкий фарс обижает его.  
В тот первый раз, когда после вечеринки Стэн полез к нему в такси, Кайл не думал, что это превратится в такую долгую и идиотскую игру.  
Но наутро тот смотрел так, что Кайл предпочел симулировать амнезию.  
Он не нужен Стэну в трезвом состоянии и в трезвом виде. И если тот узнает, что Кайл не так уж и невменяем, между ними все будет кончено. Даже дружба.  
Этого Кайл не может допустить.  
Значит, придется ломать комедию дальше.  
Поэтому он усиленно наедается перед выходом и старательно «запивает» каждый глоток колой, сплевывая туда виски, вино или текилу.  
Ведь кому-то из них двоих надо быть трезвым.  
Он все-таки открывает глаза.  
Стэн наклонился к его лицу. У него горят щеки и жутко виноватый вид.  
Это одним махом перечеркивает в голове Кайла все прежние мысли.  
\- Тебе лучше?  
Если б он только знал, насколько.  
Кайл приподнимается на локтях и целует пахнущие алкоголем губы.  
Вечеринка удалась.

***  
Венди отбывает свою обычную повинность на диване в углу.  
Угораздило же ее прозябать в этом провинциальном городишке. Уж где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке она нашла бы себе толковую подругу. Они бы обсуждали книги или европейское кино.  
А тут нужно терпеть эту озабоченную идиотку, которая уже не знает, на кого ей еще кинуться.  
Но иначе Венди останется один на один со своей трагедией. И никто, никто не отвлечет ее от самых ужасных мыслей.  
Венди как раз тяжко вздыхает, когда рядом плюхается Кенни.  
\- Скучаешь, ...  
Звучит нечто неразборчивое, но, тем не менее, оскорбляющее Венди сразу во всех светлых чувствах.  
Она в ярости вскакивает и направляется к ванной, чтобы, наконец, избавиться от всех этих болванов.  
Грубые пошлые мужланы! Как смеют они плевать в ее тонкую, ранимую душу!  
Перед ванной она немножко успокаивается и вдруг слышит неясную возню за дверью.  
Венди – воспитанная девушка. Но из двух слов в этом словосочетании главным является все-таки второе.  
Поэтому она, поколебавшись, тихонечко приоткрывает дверь.  
Оу.  
Венди стоит пару секунд, пораженная, а потом смотрит еще пристальнее, будто желая убедиться.  
Так еще раз сверяют все цифры в лотерейном билете, боясь ошибиться и не веря в свое счастье.  
Нет. Она не ошиблась.  
Бинго.  
Венди – умница. Она не упустит свою птицу счастья.  
Она стоит еще с минуту. Ровно до того момента, когда Кайл, прижатый Стэном со спущенными штанами к стенке, наконец-таки откроет глаза и заметит ее.  
Поймав его мутный взгляд, Венди быстро поднимает палец к губам, отрицательно мотает головой и выставляет ладони вперед в жесте «ухожу-ухожу». Затем, глядя с улыбкой на ошалевшего Кайла, тихонечко прикрывает дверь.  
Бинго.  
Джек-пот.  
Флеш-ройаль.  
В коридоре она сталкивается со Стивенс, поправляющей платье и явно направляющейся в ванную, хотя бы для того чтобы смыть потекшую тушь и смазанную помаду.  
Ну уж нет. Делить выигрыш с этой безмозглой куклой Венди не собирается.  
\- О, Бебе! Ты выглядишь такой довольной. Ну-ка рассказывай! Я должна все знать - и немедленно!  
Бебе приостанавливается и слегка недоверчиво смотрит на подругу. Это так не похоже на Венди.  
Но возможность поделиться подробностями… И когда Бебе ее упускала?  
Она дает Венди увлечь себя в дальнюю комнату, начиная болтовню уже по дороге.  
«Вечер перестает быть томным», - думает Венди, с блаженной улыбкой кивая головой и пропуская мимо ушей сальные детали про потного Картмана с щетиной и волосатой грудью.  
Завтра. Завтра она будет с любимым. Со своим птенчиком.  
Они будет трепать его за персиковые щечки. Будет перебирать его шелковые кудри. Гладить его бархатную кожу. Обнимать его тонкую шейку и целовать в красные влажные губки.  
«Айк. Крошка Айк, - говорит она про себя. - Теперь никто не встанет у нас на пути».  
Вечеринка удалась.


End file.
